


Mad World

by SimplySara36



Series: Video Game Hearts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySara36/pseuds/SimplySara36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is into you, that much is clear.  But the path of love is never simple and this relationship is full of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beating Around the Bush

Things hadn’t been the same since your flirtation with Ryan. The gent always seemed to be around you now, not that you really minded. He had a warm presence that always had a way of making you smile. Still, you refused to get your hopes up about either of you ever following through with the lewd things you had thought that one day. You had been up a little too late toying over these thoughts and that’s what you had brought you to the little coffee shop round the corner from the RT offices. Barbara had shown it to you and ever since you had been more than a little hooked on their Austin classic latte. You were about to step straight up to the counter when you heard your name being called from the back of the shop. Turning you saw a beaming Ryan waving you towards his table.

As you neared the table he began to speak, “I see you’ve discovered this gem as well.” He takes a bit out of scone smeared with strawberry preserves. “I eat here just about every morning that I can.”

Odd, you grin anyway. “Eager to get to work are you?” You slip down into the chair across from the gent, ready for the banter to begin

“Something like that.” He licks a bit of jam off his top lip, a motion far too erotic for 6 in the morning. “What brings you here?” 

“Coffee…” He raises an eyebrow at you clearly not having your snark so early in his day, “I had a late night.”

His left eyebrow rose to join his right, “Oh? Anything interesting?”

“Only is persistent thoughts get you going.”

“Mhmmm, it depends on what I’m thinking about.” He’s practically pinning you down with his eyes as he finishes up his cup of coffee; a smirk solidly on his lips. “So what do you usually get?”

“The Austin latte.” Before you could say anything else he was up ordering. You snatched your wallet up attempting to get there before he could pay but his card was already in the barista’s hand. You smile idly at her as you attempt not to smack Ryan in the middle of such a populated area.

You do not hold back however when you pass through the doors of the achievement hunter office, however you cannot put much force into it because you’re holding the cup of coffee in your other hand. Smirking Ryan simply ruffles your hair, “Think of it as a thank you for the company this morning.” With that he sat down at his desk and your day of editing began.

The next day you found blue eyes staring over you as you wrapped up your morning work, “I’m thinking of grabbing some food. Would you care to join me?” You smile and nod. As you stand you turn to invite Ray beside you but Ryan puts his hand on your shoulder to stop you, “Let them to their work, aren’t I pleasant company enough?” 

You laugh with a cheeky smile on your face, “Hardly, but they aren’t either.”

“Hey! I am splendid company!” Geoff quips from his side of the office.

Laughing you take the arm that Ryan has offered to you and stick your tongue out at Geoff as you exit out of the office and to the parking lot. Ryan’s car is relatively understated, but he keeps it in pristine condition. Smiling you slip into the passenger seat, taking in the rich smell of leather. Ryan’s driving surprised you. You had expected that his more level headed personality would lead to cautious driving, but the exact opposite was true. The gent maneuvered the car through sharp curves and blasted down the street. By the time he had parked in front of a quiet cafe about ten minutes from the office your fingers had dug deep into the stiff leather of the car seat. You slam the door of the car as you stiffly walk towards Ryan, “Next time I’m driving.”

Ryan smiles, “So there will be a next time?” You shake your head, the man did love to tease. Stepping towards the door you are startled by Ryan’s hand shooting out beside you. As you step back he opens the door for you allowing you to enter smoothly. He looks a little embarrassed that he had startled you, but your beaming smile seemed to ease his tension. “Thank you. Such a gentleman, Haywood.”

“Only for pretty ladies.” He winks and whisks you the front counter too a small table by a painting featuring lavender roses. 

“Oh hey Ryan! Who’s your friend?” A pretty waitress calls from across the small cafe. She seems greatly amused to see you there with Ryan. “Wait I know. You must be y/n.”

You blush, Ryan talking about you outside of work just seemed surprisingly personal. “I’m hoping Ryan’s only told you the good things.”

She smiles, “Only the best. The usual?” Ryan nods. “And what would you like sweetie?” You glance down quickly at the menu and order the first sandwich you can read.

“A BLT please.” Nodding the waitress walks away and you jump into conversation with Ryan about the videos you had been working on before you left the office, but something wouldn’t leave your mind. Why was Ryan talking about you outside of the office. When you’re a bite into your sandwich you finally build up the courage to ask. “You talk to people about me.”

He smiles brightly at you, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Of course I talk to people about you y/n. We’re friends, I like chatting about my friends.”

A little hopeful part of your stomach deflates. You try to wipe any evidence of disappointment from your face but Ryan seemed to notice. At first he looks concerned and then a stern look of determination settles onto his face. 

“Look y/n. I’ve been beating around the bush trying to make you realize this but you seem to be utterly oblivious. I am attracted to you.”

“But don’t you…”

“Yes. I’m not asking for anything. Although if you’d like i’d love to take you out to dinner after work today.”

You hesitate. You hadn’t really saw it coming, but now that Ryan is sitting infront of you a bashful look on his face… you can hardly resist.  
“Yes.” Ryan smiles.


	2. First Date

Another dress lands on the floor as you finally finish off all the acceptable clothing in your closet. A sea of cloth is huddled around your feet, and you’re still not any closer to finding something to wear You toss yet another dress onto the growing pile on the floor as you set your phone to speaker, “Yeah, yeah I know Linds. You're not going to help me unless I tell you who my mystery man is. But trust me, if I could tell you I would. Just please come over here and tell me which dress makes me look less pitiful.”

“Oh god. You're demeaning yourself and you haven't even put an outfit on yet? I give in. I'll be over in five. At this moment you couldn't be more grateful that you lived in the same apartment as the Mrs. Jones. Slowly you pick up the stash of discarded clothes that had taken over the bed to make room for your best friend. You were still straightening up when Lindsey gently tapped on the farm of your bedroom door. “He must be hot if you're putting in this much effort.”

Instantly you begin blushing, “Oh he is... Now save me.” You sweep your arms out in a dramatic gesture towards your ransacked closet.

Lindsey crosses her arms, “I can't help you until you want out of this date. Since you won't tell me who it is.”

You think carefully before a smirk spreads across your face, “I want him to ravish me.”

Lindsey was truly a lifesaver. You were looking honestly gorgeous in a dark green sweater paired with a black miniskirt that let just the smallest amount of your garter clips peek out at the bottom. Personally you thought that the knee high leather boots were taking it a little too far, but Lindsey had insisted. The walk from your place to the restaurant Ryan had picked out wasn’t too far but you still managed to turn a few heads whilst you were on your way. Your confidence is at a peak, but you can’t quite get your heart to stop fluttering as you turn the last corner and spot Ryan standing in a fashionable pair of jeans and a blazer. His attention is centered on his phone and you take the chance to sneak up on the man. Gently you tap on his shoulder and he audibly gasps as he turns to face you.

“Y/n, wow. You look stunning.” Gently he takes advantage of your proximity to twist his fingers through your softly styled curls. 

You try to push away your blush but you can’t stop the heat the rushes across your cheeks. Your heart is beating so loudly you can’t possibly imagine how Ryan can’t hear it. Slowly you turn from his touch, overwhelmed by it. “I didn’t know you owned a pair of jeans that don’t belong in the eighties.”

His laugh resonates deeply in his chest, “Ouch y/n that hurts. You know I don’t really care about what I wear… well unless I’m trying to impress someone…” With that he reaches for your hand and begins to lead you into the restaurant. His hands are callused from his numerous hours spent fiddling with woodwork and wires. Still there is a comforting element to the gentle way those rough fingers lace with yours and the warmth that the union exudes. 

The waiter seats you in a secluded booth, a choice that almost makes it seem like Ryan had bribed him; the rest of the restaurant crowded with the dinner rush. You choose not to mention it, but to file the gesture away in the back of your mind. The silence is beginning to become awkward as the two of you peruse the menu. Your eyes settle on a listing for fish and chips and you smirk. “I must say Ryan, I would expect Gavin to take me here far more than you.” You glance up at the union jack on the wall to make your point more clear.

He laughs. “Yes I guess this would seem a more fitting choice for Gavin, but I knew that you’d like it here. It’s just casual enough to not make you uncomfortable. Yet, it is nice enough that I don’t feel like an ass for bringing you here on our first date.”

Your cheeks turn a fiery red as the d-word leaves Ryan’s lips. “So this is a date?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” He looks hesitant, chewing on his lip and eyeing you with a wary glance.

The question of the night. Its the one thing that has brewing on the back of your mind since he began flirting with you a week ago. “Well you do have a wife.”

If words could hurt, that clearly was a deathly blow. Ryan’s eye slide away from your direct contact and his left hand slips down underneath the table. “That’s a good point.” He takes a deep breath before he continues. “I am not ready to discuss my marriage with you. I hope you can understand that. However, I will tell you that it does not dampen my affection towards you.”

You lean back, your head softly bouncing of the back of the booth. “I don’t intend on being a homewrecker.”

“There’s nothing left to wreck. If I am willing to take you on a date publicly… I can’t explain without revealing information I am not yet willing to reveal. Can you just trust that my feelings for you are at the forefront of my mind and that they are very real?”

You close your eyes, taking a moment to absorb all that had been said. You really don’t want to be some floozy mistress. But this date with Ryan doesn’t feel wrong. Can something so nice be bad? Opening your eyes you slide your hand across the table to lightly brush against Ryan’s nervously clenched fist. “I guess I can enjoy this.”

Bright blue eyes filled with joy meet yours as Ryan wraps his fingers with yours. By now the waiter has been hovering for awhile. Your conversation clearly one that he would not want to interrupt. The tension dies down as you both give your orders to the waiter and when the man walks away Ryan is facing you with a smile. “I am so glad you came.”

You couldn’t be happier that you decided to go out with Ryan. He had been a gentleman throughout dinner, and now he even has gotten out of his car to walk you to the door. You are faced away from him fiddling with your keys when you hear him pointedly clear his throat. Surprised you turn to glance at the man who is looking at you with stormy eyes. “I’m going to do something. You can hit me if I’m wrong.” Slowly his warm hands caress your sides as he leans down brushing his nose against yours. You can hardly breathe, you entire body is filled with liquid heat when he finally brushes his lips against yours. Instinctively you move to deepen the kiss but Ryan pulls back. “Trust me, in those clothes I’d love to ravish you. But I am trying to be a gentleman.”

You scoff, “Fine. I bet you’re afraid that you can’t keep up with me.”

You are standing so close together that you can feel the rumbling bass of Ryan’s laugh. “I wouldn’t be so certain. Still, I have to leave now.” He kisses you for a second time, slightly deeper with his refound confidence. “Goodnight, y/n. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Closing the door you reach for your phone. You have to call Lindsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be starting work soon so my posting will likely only be on the weekends. But I promise to keep going with this story. I like where this one is going.


End file.
